Our Sweet Love
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: Sejam bem vindos a esse mundo maluco repleto de sentimentos... Um mundo aonde amigos se apaixonam acidentalmente... Um mundo nem tão distante do nosso... [InuKag]
1. My Confusion

Olá pessoallll! Trouxe até vocês minha mais nova criação... Não é uma fic tão extensa, mas isso não conta muito! XDDDD Bom... espero que aproveitem bastante! Beijossssss!

_#Uma história baseada em fatos reais... #_

Sejam bem vindos a esse mundo maluco repleto de sentimentos... Um mundo aonde amigos se apaixonam acidentalmente... Um mundo nem tão distante do nosso...

**Capítulo 1 – My confusion**

Estou um pouco abalada no momento... Não que ela seja uma má pessoa, mas... ela sempre me contava tudo... T-U-D-O... e agora essa grande surpresa...

Eu me sinto um tanto que estranha... Afinal, ela é minha melhor amiga! Estou realmente confusa e sinto como se tivesse que parar de amá-lo... Para que ela sinta que também possa ter uma chance de tentar se aproximar dele...

Só que isso me machuca... pois... eu sempre o amei e ela sempre soube disso... E amor não é algo que a gente possa apagar de um dia para outro. Então eu penso em mentir...

Mas não é justo com nós três... Inventar uma mentira... Isso acabaria com todos nós e principalmente com essa amizade de séculos que nós três cultivamos com todo sentimento... Com todo amor...

Eu não quero parecer triste para ela... ou sentida com o que eu descobri escondido nas últimas páginas de seu caderno de japonês que "inocentemente" pedi emprestado.

Falaram-me para que eu me cuidasse com ela... Achei que era besteira... Indicaram-me o caderno... peguei-o... chorei em suas páginas... borrei as escritas em preto e vermelho... borrei os dois corações com seus nomes...

Borrei minha alma com essa suposta "traição"... Mas eu sei que o amor chega do nada e você sabe que é impossível controlar esse sentimento... Estava a ponto de perder o controle quando lembrei de quem estava falando...

Minha melhor amiga... Daquela que eu não escondi nada... e daquela que eu sequer sabia os sentimentos... Ela se camuflava atrás do melhor amigo dele e quando falava apaixonadamente do seu suposto amor, falava daquele que ainda não esqueci... e jamais esquecerei...

Fui cega e burra ao não perceber o que ela sentia... Porém não vou brigar com ela ou obriga-la a esquecer esse doce sentimento inebriante... Eu também quero que ela fique feliz e se sinta amada, mas também quero ser feliz... E nós duas não podemos ficar com ele... podemos?

Acho que não seria justo com nenhum de nós...

Mas se algum dia ele chegar para ela e dizer que a ama... apenas sorrirei (ou ao menos tentarei) e direi: "Vá em frente! Você merece!"

Porém se ele vier até mim e se declarar... eu não saberei o que fazer... E se ele não vier até nenhuma de nós (como eu suponho)... eu apenas ficarei sentada sobre minha cama... chorarei em silêncio... e fingirei que está tudo bem no outro dia...

E quando ele (ou ela) vier até mim e perguntar docemente: "Você está bem, Kagome-chan?" ...apenas disfarçarei as lágrimas derramadas e abrirei um enorme sorriso (falso) e responderei: "Sim!"...

E no momento em que ela vier até mim e pedir se preciso de um colo... um afago... apenas sorrirei e pedirei se ela também precisa. Em caso (certo) de negação, responderei do mesmo modo... e agradecerei...

Tentarei levar minha vida normalmente daqui pra frente... apesar de que meio impossível... Mas ao menos tentarei...

A campainha acabou de soar... automaticamente meus pés me guiam para a porta da frente, aonde ela deveria estar me esperando... Para que passássemos a tarde toda conversando sobre assuntos inúteis... os mais inúteis possíveis...

-Pode entrar, Sango-chan... – falei sem olhar para quem estava a minha espera, disfarçando ao puxar um calçado qualquer para "ela".

-Se eu fosse a Sango-chan nem tocaria a campainha... entrava pelos fundos...

-Hum? – fitei a pessoa à frente surpreendendo-me ao vê-lo ali parado – Ah! Desculpe, Inu-san... – sorri levemente colocando o calçado de Sango de volta na prateleira – Nós havíamos marcado de passar a tarde juntas! – peguei outro calçado e coloquei a seus pés.

-Tudo bem, K-chan... – ele sorriu levemente. Um daqueles incríveis sorrisos que faziam o ar faltar nos pulmões – Ela me ligou e disse para que viesse em seu lugar... Ela pegou uma gripe.

-É? Ela não me contou... – falei pensativa.

-Vai ver os sintomas apareceram hoje! – ele tornou a sorrir colocando os calçados ao lado da porta e entrando em minha casa.

-Talvez... – falei desviando os olhos para o chão – "Mas ela me ligaria... e avisaria..." A não ser que ela saiba que eu sei... – murmurei inconscientemente.

-O que disse? – ele pediu me fitando curiosamente.

-Eu? Nada! – falei rapidamente sorrindo – Hum! Quer assistir um filme? Vai passar Piratas do Caribe daqui a pouco!

-É? Que bom! Amo esse filme! – ele falou sorrindo abertamente.

-É engraçado! – sorri levemente adentrando a sala com ele ao meu lado – "Mas eu podia jurar que o ouvi falando que odiava esse filme..." – pensei enrugando o cenho.

-Algo errado? – ele pediu sentando no sofá ao meu lado.

-Não! Nada! – sorri levemente puxando as cobertas, que estavam no chão, para cima de nós.

-Você parece estranha... Aconteceu algo?

-Coisa da sua cabeça! – falei mais que rapidamente e desviei os mentirosos olhos para a televisão.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta! – falei torcendo para que o filme começasse logo.

-Tudo bem, então... – ouvi-o falar.

Eu sei que ele não acreditou nisso, porém... eu não me sinto à vontade para falar sobre isso com ele, afinal... ele era o "culpado" de tudo isso... Às vezes penso que seria melhor não tê-lo conhecido... Apesar de não conseguir viver sem ele...

Ficamos em silêncio até uma altura do filme, onde ele me pediu algo completamente inusitado.

-Kagome?

-Eu?

-Todos esses anos de amizade e você nunca me contou nada muito pessoal...

-Aonde quer chegar? – desviei os olhos da televisão vendo-o completamente carmim ao meu lado.

-Queria saber se alguém já mexeu com seu coração.

-Como é? – pedi sentindo minha face ruborizar-se.

-Você já amou?

-Se... eu... já... amei...? – pedi sentindo o coração disparado. Ele mal sabia que ele era quem eu amava...

-Já amou?

-Por que raios está me pedindo uma coisa dessas? – pedi nervosamente enquanto tentava controlar minhas emoções.

-Por que eu acho que gosto de alguém! Por isso!

Senti como se uma imensa pedra de gelo caísse direto em minha cabeça... Meus olhos rapidamente encharcaram-se com lágrimas salgadas e com isso tive que desviar o olhar para meu colo e esconder os olhos com a franja. Quase perdi o controle... novamente...

-Kagome? – ele chamou repousando um dos braços sobre meus ombros.

-Que é? – respondi fracamente sentindo meu coração se apertar.

-Você está bem?

-Claro! – respondi em um murmúrio sofrido.

-Não parece... – ele falou segurando minha face com uma das mãos, tentando fazer-me lhe encarar.

-Estou! Acredite! – falei soltando-me da mão dele para fitar o chão.

-Por que está chorando?

-O que...? – murmurei arregalando os olhos e levantando do sofá – Não estou chorando! – exclamei saindo da sala e sendo seguida por ele.

-Claro que está!

-Não estou, Inu-Yasha! Deve ser coisa da sua imaginação fértil! – falei indo até a cozinha e... sendo seguida por ele...

-Não é imaginação, K-chan... Por acaso eu falei algo que lhe ofendeu ou...?

-Você está me enlouquecendo desse jeito, sabia?

-Eu só quero saber por que você está chorando!

-Não estou chorando! – exclamei com raiva encarando-o... Aff... esqueci que as lágrimas já marcavam minha face...

-Então que diabos é isso? – ele pediu apontando para minha bochecha.

-... – respirei fundo sentando-me escorada no balcão da pia – Você não entenderia...

-Por que acha isso? Por que eu sou um garoto? – ele pediu com um doce sorriso, sentando-se ao meu lado.

-Não... só que... É complicado demais pra entender... – falei abraçando minhas pernas com força.

-Então você poderia me explicar.

-Não posso... – murmurei mordendo o canto dos meus lábios.

-Tudo bem... – ele me abraçou com carinho – Só não quero que se machuque... – ele apertou-me mais forte contra si – Isso seria o mesmo que morrer, pra mim...

-Inu-Yasha... – fitei-lhe levemente surpresa e pude ver um doce sorriso nascer em sua face.

-Hum! Sango pediu para que eu levasse o caderno de japonês dela se você já tivesse usado!

-Aham... – desviei os olhos para o chão.

-E... ela pediu que eu me desculpasse por ela, pois... parece que ela está gostando...!

-Daquele que eu sempre amei... – falei soltando um suspiro.

-O que? – ele pediu atônito.

-Foi isso que ela disse, não foi?

-Não... – ele enrugou o cenho – Ela disse: "Peça desculpas para a Kagome, pois eu estou gostando da pessoa errada..."

-Hurg... – gemi deixando-o apertar-me mais contra si.

-Então... você... ama alguém...

-Éh... – murmurei sentindo o coração disparar.

-O mesmo garoto que a Sango está gostando...

-Aham...

-Por isso ela não veio hoje... – ele concluiu repousando uma das mãos em meu rosto – Mas não se preocupe... isso vai passar!

-Isso vai destruir nós três... – falei desmanchando o abraço e seguindo para meu quarto.

Fechei a porta tentando acalmar o coração agitado, mas parecia que nada podia pará-lo... Nada... Suspirei pegando o caderno de Sango e voltando para a cozinha, onde Inu-Yasha me esperava no mesmo lugar.

-Pegue... – estendi-lhe o caderno.

-Kagome... – ele pegou o caderno levantando-se – O que isso tem a ver com nós três? – ele pediu fazendo-me corar até o último fio de cabelo.

-Nada! – falei virando-me de costas e seguindo para a sala.

-Como nada? Você acabou de dizer que...!

-Esqueça... o que eu disse... – falei desligando a TV que já não passava mais o filme.

-Acho que não vai dar pra fazer isso.

-Inu-Yasha... não me entenda mal, mas... eu prefiro ficar sozinha agora...

-Não! Tudo bem! – ele sorriu levemente – Eu entendo! – ele tornou a sorrir indo até a porta. Foi a minha vez de segui-lo – Viu, amanhã a gente podia combinar de sair. Farrear um pouco, já que estamos de férias!

-Convide a Sango... – escorei-me na parede soltando um suspiro – Eu não estou muito a fim...

-Acho que evita-la não é a solução, Kagome...

-Eu sei, só que...! – tornei a suspirar enquanto me abraçava – Eu preciso de um tempo pra organizar minha cabeça...

-Ok, então... – ele se aproximou de mim abraçando-me levemente – Saiba que sempre estarei aqui pra você... Ok? – ele sorriu beijando-me a bochecha e saiu da minha casa.

-... – fitei-lhe se distanciar um pouco – Impossível me controlar desse jeito... – murmurei tirando o chinelo rapidamente – Inu-Yasha! – exclamei correndo até ele – Espere... – murmurei arfando enquanto repousava minhas mãos em seus braços.

-O que foi, K-chan? – ele pediu preocupado.

-Você... pode... guardar um segredo? – pedi fitando-lhe desesperada.

-Claro! Mas o que aconteceu?

-Você promete que isso jamais vai interferir na nossa amizade?

-Nada vai acabar com a nossa amizade, Kagome!

-Bom ouvir isso... – falei deslizando minhas mãos até sua face curiosa.

Pude ver em seus olhos violetas uma enorme confusão se formando. Por um momento pensei em recuar, mas... já era tarde demais... Nossos lábios se colaram levemente enquanto eu sentia a respiração dele tocar minha face várias vezes.

-Desculpe... – murmurei me afastando dele para correr para casa.

Tranquei a porta da frente correndo até os fundos e fazendo o mesmo com aquela porta. Subi para meu quarto onde me refugiei na escuridão de meus atos impensados...

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Losing the control

Oi! Oi! Oi! Finalmente cheguei com o próximo cap da fic! Uahuhauhsuahuhsua 

Sei, sei... demorei demais, néh? -.- aiai Culpa minha... Faz tempo que esse cap ta pronto! Sinto muitoooo! Uahsduhasihdhasu

Bom... as reviews eu respondi no meu blog, como de costume... xDDD

Ahn... É isso!

Boa Leitura, amores!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Losing the control**

Permaneci congelado naquele lugar. Os olhos fechados levemente enquanto a brisa doce passava por mim. Minha trêmula mão elevou-se até tocar meus lábios quentes.

Lentamente meus orbes se abriram para que eu pudesse fitar a casa de uma das minhas melhores amigas.

Ainda podia sentir o calor de seus lábios pressionando os meus carinhosamente. Sentir seu doce bálsamo adentrando-me as narinas... Sentir suas macias mãos tocando minha face amavelmente...

Fitei a janela de seu quarto sentindo meu coração badalar com maior força. Lambi meus lábios sentindo seu doce gosto impregnado neles... Gemi baixinho mordendo o canto de meus lábios inferiores.

ESPERE!

Meus olhos se arregalaram instantaneamente ao que percebi o que aquilo realmente queria dizer... Minhas duas melhores amigas me amavam!

-Mas que droga! – exclamei esfregando os olhos com força.

Eu não quero magoar nenhuma delas, mas... eu só amo uma delas! Sango é uma grande amiga e tudo mais, mas... eu pensei que ela gostasse do Miroku! E... a K-chan...

A K-chan…

Fitei outra vez a janela do quarto dela seguindo até o portão da casa e saindo.

A K-chan sempre foi o amor de minha vida... Claro que ela jamais soube disso e se dependesse de mim jamais saberia! Só que... agora eu sei que ela sente o mesmo, mas... tenho medo de machucar a Sango...

Não seria muito justo com a Sango... Porém também não é justo fazer a Kagome sofrer se eu a amo! E... droga! Eu também não quero sofrer!

Soltei um longo suspiro puxando a chave do bolso traseiro. Abri a porta do velho prédio, logo atravessando aquele corredor escuro e seguindo para o segundo andar.

Ouvi o rádio ligado... Provavelmente Rin estava lá com Sesshoumaru. Deixei meu corpo resvalar pelo chão gelado... Permiti-me apenas escutar a doce voz que vinha lá de dentro...

O piano logo fez a música continuar tristemente... Entreabri os lábios recitando baixinho a letra da música. Fechei os olhos apenas curtindo aquele momento unicamente meu...

Levantei-me de um pulo e adentrei o apartamento, que dividia com meu irmão, cantando junto com uma calma Rin.

-Oi... – falei deixando um sorriso triste escapar de minha face.

-Hey! Hey! Inu-san! O que aconteceu? – Rin pediu com preocupação.

-Essa droga desse mundo! Essa droga dessa loucura! Essa droga de amizade! Essa droga de amor! – exclamei indo para meu quarto e batendo a porta com força.

Pude ouvir Rin exclamar um "O que foi que eu fiz?", antes de ouvir outra porta se abrir. Provavelmente era Sesshoumaru que viria reclamar comigo... Atirei o caderno de Sango sobre a escrivaninha do computador e atirei-me sobre a cama.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

-Se você chega estressadinho depois de ir ver suas amiguinhas, não desconte na Rin, entendeu? – Sesshoumaru bufou da porta do quarto.

-Não descontei nela! Ela pediu o que aconteceu e eu falei! Não tenho culpa se esse maldito mundo é uma merda! – exclamei mantendo os olhos fechados.

-Escute aqui, Inu-Yasha...!

-Inu-san... pode me contar por que está assim?

-O que? – Sesshoumaru e eu pedimos confusos.

-Você não parece bem, meu querido... – ela veio até mim e colocou a mão em minha testa – Febre não tem... – ela riu baixinho – Você está apaixonado! – ela exclamou fazendo-me corar.

-Apaixonado? – Sesshoumaru pediu elevando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Hum... por acaso você se declarou e ela não quis saber de você?

-Melhor se fosse isso... – falei após um tempo em silêncio. Ora! O que poderia acontecer se ela soubesse?

-Então...? – Rin pediu sentando-se de frente para mim.

-O problema é que...! – fitei Sesshoumaru já ao meu lado – Tem certeza que quer ouvir isso?

-Não perderia por nada! Minha "psicóloga" em ação! – ele falou sorrindo para Rin que retribuiu.

-Aff... A Sango e a Kagome...

-O que tem? São suas melhores amigas, nós sabemos!

-Sesshoumaru... – falei revirando os olhos.

-Ok! Ok! Bico calado!

-Elas duas... – suspirei fitando as mãos. Sentia minha pele se esquentando - ... gostam... de mim...

-COMO É? – Sesshoumaru pediu boquiaberto.

-Estou tão confuso, por que eu só gosto de uma delas! Sabe? Só que eu tenho medo que a outra se machuque! E eu não quero isso! Afinal são minhas melhores amigas! E eu também não quero que a nossa amizade acabe! Então eu penso em me afastar das duas, mas eu sei que jamais conseguiria! Pois lá vem a Kagome com aqueles irresistíveis sorrisos que me derretem por dentro e a Sango me divertindo todo tempo e... e... eu não sei o que fazer... – desembuchei fitando as cobertas o tempo todo.

-Eu não sabia que os adolescentes eram tão complicados... – Sesshoumaru falou balançando a cabeça e saindo do quarto – Só, pelo amor dos Deuses, não se afaste delas!

-Aff...

-Olha, Inu-Yasha... também não acho justo que você faça uma delas sofrer, mas isso é inevitável! E você sabe disso! – Rin sorriu levemente – Porém não é justo você deixar de viver esse amor com sua outra amiga! Não é justo nem pra ela e nem pra você!

-Eu sei... – suspirei deixando meu corpo relaxar mais sobre a cama.

-Escute... já que você sabe o que as duas sentem, acho que deveria falar com essa amiga que você só poderá chamar de amiga... Conte a verdade pra ela e apenas se desculpe... Eu sei que ela vai acabar entendendo... – ela sorriu levemente – Por que, acima de tudo, vocês são amigos e ela quer seu bem! E certamente que ela quer o bem da outra amiga!

-Éh... Acho que a Sango-chan vai acabar entendendo... – falei soltando mais um suspiro – Só que eu não queria magoá-la...

-Quer que a Kagome-san se machuque?

-Não! – exclamei com raiva – Isso jamais!

-Então é melhor resolver isso, pois senão ela vai ser a mais prejudicada.

-Por que?

-E quando ela descobrir que você também a ama? Ela pode ficar chateada por ter sofrido em vão...

-Tem razão... – suspirei esfregando os olhos – Mais tarde eu vou falar com a Sango... Além do mais, tenho que entregar o caderno dela... – sorri levemente – Obrigado, Rin-san...

-De nada, meu querido... – ela sorriu levemente se levantando – Bom... agora tenho que voltar para a limpeza! – ela riu baixinho começando a cantar no ritmo da alta música.

Talvez agora eu consiga fazer as coisas do jeito certo... Sorri levemente fechando os olhos... Eu precisava dormir um pouco...

Os sonhos daquela tarde não foram os melhores... Pesadelos sem nexo se seguiram pelo longo de minha tarde até que eu acordei arfando. Deixei meus olhos pousarem sobre o despertador, assustando-me ao constatar a hora.

-Maldição! – exclamei arrumando um pouco os cabelos e a roupa amassada. Peguei o caderno de Sango e corri até a porta, onde coloquei os calçados e saí em disparada até a casa dela.

Fitei os portões mais uma vez... Devia ser a nonagésima vez que eu fazia isso em menos de vinte minutos. Finalmente criei coragem e abri o portão cuidadosamente. Talvez eu conseguisse ter a "sorte" dela não estar em casa!

-Olá, Inu-san!

Congelei ao ouvir a voz de Sango em minhas costas. Lentamente virei-me de frente para ela, vendo-a sorrir. Devolvi o sorriso e estendi-lhe o caderno.

-A Kagome já usou...

-Ah... usou... – Sango murmurou cabisbaixa.

-Sango-chan! Ela não está brava com você! – falei depositando minhas mãos sobre os ombros dela.

-O que? – ela pediu rapidamente fitando-me espantada. Suspirei...

-Olha... ela me contou... acidentalmente que... vocês gostam... da mesma pessoa...

-Ah... contou é... – ela falou desviando o olhar triste para o chão... Ela ia chorar!

-Sango-chan... – murmurei abraçando-a com força.

Tudo o que eu menos queria aconteceu... Sango deixou que as lágrimas lhe partissem a face e os soluços logo as acompanharam.

-Shhh... não chore Sango-chan! – murmurei após um tempo.

-Inu-Yasha... – ela me abraçou com força – Eu não queria! Eu juro! Foi... foi sem querer!

-Essas coisas acontecem... – falei baixinho apertando-a contra mim – Não se culpe...

-Eu sou uma traidora!

-Não é não, Sango-chan! – sorri levemente beijando-lhe a testa com carinho – Não repita isso! – falei o mais seriamente que pude. Ela riu...

-Ok...

-Sua boba... – sorri apertando-a mais contra mim.

-Ela ficou muito chateada? – ela pediu depositando a face em meu ombro.

-Não, Sango-chan... você sabe como ela é...

-Sei... – ela sorriu levemente enquanto fechava os olhos.

-Fique tranqüila... está tudo bem... ok?

-Ok...

-Ótimo... – sorri levemente desviando o olhar para a rua pouco movimentada.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu coração disparou como nunca antes havia feito. Nunca vi aqueles orbes cativantes tão tristes e desolados... Seus doces lábios entreabertos tremiam levemente enquanto a face permanecia espantada.

Algo dentro de mim comprimiu meu coração com força enquanto eu via as gotículas cristalinas escorrerem-lhe pela face pálida... Vi-a repousar a mão trêmula sobre os lábios antes de suas pernas a guiarem para longe de mim.

-Kagome... – murmurei sentindo como se as lágrimas por ela derramadas atingissem-me com a violência do alto mar em meio a uma tempestade.

-Inu-Yasha? – Sango me fitou intrigada enquanto eu sentia aquela forte dor no meu peito só aumentar.

-Maldição... – falei esfregando os olhos com força. Se, por acaso, é mais um pesadelo... que eu acorde agora!

-O que foi? – ela pediu fitando a rua e vendo Kagome se afastar ainda mais – Ah... não... – ela falou soltando-me por completo.

-Desculpe, Sango... eu preciso ir pra casa... – falei beijando-lhe a face com carinho.

-Inu-Yasha... eu... eu... – ela suspirou abraçando o caderno - ... eu sinto muito...

-Você não fez nada, Sango-chan...

-Mas a Kagome...!

-Não se preocupe com ela... – falei começando a ir pra casa – Eu cuido disso...

Segui na direção contrária da que Kagome fizera... Eu também precisava de um tempo para pensar nisso tudo... E também pensar em uma forma de esclarecer isso logo...

-Inu-Yasha!

-Hum? – fitei a casa de Sango vendo-a em frente ao portão.

-Boa sorte! – ela sorriu e me abanou docemente.

Sorri e retribuí ao aceno... Suspirei colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça larga e seguindo caminho.

Eu sabia que Sango choraria... e agora, pra piorar, Kagome também choraria... É como matar lentamente duas pequenas grandes partes de mim...

É como acabar comigo da pior forma possível... Eu só espero que isso tudo se resolva logo... Eu não sei mais quanto tempo posso suportar...

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
